


The Storm

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Italy is staying at japans place when a storm breaks out, the only problem is he is afraid of storms





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Italy is having a sort of panic attack here, I have no experience with one, so this is based off what I know of them. Also, this is my first fic in years, so feedback is more than welcome.

The rain pelted hard against the roof. I leaned my head against the doorframe as I looked over Japan’s beautiful garden. The sakura trees were losing the last of their colourful petals, the rain slowly emptying the tree, it was hypnotic to look at. It helped me being distracted by the darkening clouds and the rumbling that was happening in the distance. 

I heard a soft bark, I looked back seeing Japans dog get up and lie in his basket. I hope Japan would be back soon, he left just before the storm to get some dog food, I told him I would be okay…but the storm was getting much louder, louder then I thought it would, and Kiku..he wasn’t back yet.

I still remember the worried look he gave me…or I think it was, I am not sure, maybe I am seeing things that are not there when I am like this. A round of thunder rumbled through the sky. I let out a deep breath and stood up, the wind was getting harder, and the rain worse, so I closed the door, turning around to turn on the lights at the other side of the room, before turning back and going to close the curtains.

But just when I was about to close them a bright flash blinded me and a loud clap sounded not far off.

I shrieked and fell backwards, It took me a couple of seconds to get my rapid heartbeat and breathing back under control. Slowly opening my eyes. “J-just..lightning..it’s okay…it’s okay…” I kept the mantra going inside my head, I pushed myself up with my arms that felt like noodles with how much they were shaking, then closing the curtains. leaving out a small sigh. 

“Okay..what to do..eh… I could… I could…make some of Kiku’s favourite jasmine tea for when he is home......he probably will be drenched, yeah…yeah some nice calming tea…to warm up..and then..and then movies..yeah..’  I nodded determined to not let this stupid fear ruin, his evening with his -

KABOOM

I thunderclap was right above my head, I shrieked then *snap* the room was filled with darkness, I heard yelping, I panicked searched the dark room, what was that? Another loud thunderclap came, I felt it rumble through the house, into my body, that was shaking like a leave. 

He had to go, he had to get to a safe place, he should hide, somewhere before everything came crashing down on him, like ruble! I took a step, then two, then I felt something move against my leg, making me trip, I landed harshly on my side 

A flash, and another loud bang and things began to rumble, I quickly sat up against whatever I fell against and put my arms above my head to protect myself from whatever falling ruble must be coming shortly. Another loud bang, there were tears in my eyes at this point. I let out another high pitch shriek, I might have yelled I dunno. this was the end surely.

“Italy-! ”

I would never see my friends again, I was gonna die right here. I would never see my brother, or Japan or -

“Italy-!” 

I felt something touch my arm, I had no idea what it was, I tried to shake it off,

no, no, no don’t take me

“Italy it’s me” 

I opened my eyes, the voice finally coming through, and I saw a dark figure, then a flash from outside, filled the dark room, letting me see it was Japan, eyes widened, and his hair drenched with water, sticking to his face..crouching in front of me… I blinked a couple of times..then I realised.

I was safe…I was at his place, there was nothing to be afraid of…oh god, why was he so stupid, 

"Italy- are you..-"

But a loud sob came from my throat, cutting him off and then I was crying, I couldn’t really focus, on anything, I felt pathetic for letting something so stupid get to me, and now Japan saw him like this…why couldn’t he just have been braver, why couldn’t he be strong, like his friends where.

I was letting out ugly sobbing sounds, my breathing becoming quicker as the thunder raced on above us, each clap sounded louder and louder

“Feliciano? Feli?”

I tried to stop my snobs..he almost never used my name

“would it be okay to take your hand? “ 

I nodded once, and I saw him reach out to my hair…where my hands where located, I had not noticed how hard I was gripping at my strands of hair, trying to stop the sounds…his soft hands carefully massaged mine, making my grip loosen, then he made sure I saw it, pushed it against his chest and held it there with his own hand, which was warm, I could feel a rapidly thudding against my hand, 

I looked up at him, my eyes wide, tears still streaming down my face. wondering what he was doing, it was honestly nice..but another clap came..it seemed softer tho..but it was still way to close

“breath with me Feli..come on..breath in  “

I did as he said and he breathed with me…I recognised this as some of the meditation exercises we did on regular bases, it slowly but steadily brought my breathing under control. I squeezed the hand he was holding. 

“T-thank you” I got out, my voice rough from crying 

he nodded, the hand that wasn’t holding mine coming up, but stopped right beside my face, Kiku looked to the side and I noticed he was going to retrieve his hand, I quickly grabbed it with my other hand , forcing him to cup my face, placing a soft kiss against the fingers, hoping it would send the right message

I saw his cheeks tint slightly pink, and I am sure he can feel mine heat up as well, as I held his hand there when I stared at him, I felt his thumb move, whipping the tears beneath my eyes. I let my eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feeling when another round thunder made me tense up again

“Maybe we should get you somewhere more comfortable “ I heard Kiku softly say

I felt his hand leave my face and I had to hide the sound of disappointment but he was still holding the other hand, slowly guiding me into standing up from my curled up position. I clung to that hand like a lifeline..not letting it go. I looked around the room, noticing I was sitting against japans cabinet of souvenirs, he let me to the couch and put me in the middle. grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch that he mostly used in the evening and dropped it around my shoulders. 

he was about to pull away when I grabbed his arm  “w-would you…cuddle with me..please? “ I asked, I felt selfish for asking, I know his feelings on personal space…and I know I regularly ignore them..but this seemed to big...I really didn’t want him to say-

“of course” 

I blinked and looked up… I hadn’t been suspecting that I smiled what was not bet, I think, a watery smile and mumbled “thank you” in Japanese but what surprised me, even more, was that he sat down, and pulled me into his chest, so we both laid on the couch together

I looked up to see he had his eyes closed, and he let out a short shaky breath. I blinked before taking a change and kissing his chest right over his heart. I was still looking up and I saw his eyes open. he smiled, and if that was not the most beautiful thing I had seen all evening,  I placed my head down again and nuzzled into him. they should talk tomorrow, for now..this was enough

I readjusted the blankets so they covered both of us, the other hand still holding Kiku’s but much gentler now. and then I warped the other around Kiku’s shoulder, and I even more surprisingly felt an arm around my middle.

He didn’t know what would happen, but the storm seems to be blowing over, and sunshine on the horizon…but, for now, he will just sleep here and feel safe

before I drifted off, I was pretty sure I felt something soft, touch my forehead.


End file.
